


杀死月光

by ARAGAKIGORO



Category: SMAP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 21:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARAGAKIGORO/pseuds/ARAGAKIGORO
Summary: 作家X编辑 auooc有涉及性关系的情节





	杀死月光

**Author's Note:**

> 作家X编辑 au   
> ooc  
> 有涉及性关系的情节

这是草彅刚成为图书编辑的第三年。  
要说他是怎么从一个想成为小说家的少年成为今日的编辑，到底还是因为那一个个对着惨白的稿纸一个字都写不出来的夜晚堆砌出来的结果，即使写出来的稿纸，大概也很快会在垃圾桶找到自己最终的归宿。每当深夜最终不得不放下笔的时刻，他都会轻轻抚上枕边的那本翻过无数次的小说的封面上的那四个字，稻垣吾郎。这个名字已经十五年不曾出现在作者栏，伴随着的是一段声名鹊起之后一路走向巅峰却戛然而止的小说家生涯。如今这个名字，只会出现在东京最有名的写作教室这样的名词前面。  
“稻垣老师那边拿来的新稿子，泽村桑很重视。你好好看看，今天去稻垣老师那里一趟吧。我今天有个签售，随后就过来。”今井前辈把原稿放在他的桌上，拍了拍他的肩。他受宠若惊地对前辈笑了笑，点了点头：“一定。”  
这是他第一次被委派前往稻垣吾郎的写作教室，那座草彅刚近乎魂牵梦绕的庭院。这种时候去见的作者大多都是稻垣吾郎认为一定能获奖的作家。比如这一次的前田惠子。这样短小精悍的政治题材小说，在她的笔下便成了闪着寒光的刀锋，睚眦必较，酣畅淋漓。  
我大概这辈子都写不出这样的小说来吧。这句心里的念白在不知不觉间被他在稻垣吾郎和前田惠子面前也说了出来，两人都笑了笑。  
“草彅桑也写小说？”前田老师问他。  
“啊，以前写过。”  
“现在没有再写？”  
“没有了。”  
“那为什么会开始写小说呢？”这句是稻垣吾郎问的，一时间让草彅刚竟不知如何是好。  
“这个，说出来虽然怪不好意思的，但是，是因为稻垣老师来着。”  
“真的？因为我？”对方用手指着自己十分惊异地看着他，又与前田老师对视了一下，两人又都笑了起来。  
“嗯。”他重重地点了点头。  
“没想到，刚刚听你说你知道我的小说还真的很惊讶来着。”稻垣吾郎淡淡地笑着，“不如这样，你来我的写作教室吧。既然是因我而起，我也尽力助你一次。”  
“真的？”“自然。”  
于是这样，草彅刚便每周两次的来稻垣吾郎的教室上课。坐在大大的桌子边，和十几个人一同听着稻垣吾郎对于他们的作品的评论时那温和而柔软的声音，他拿起笔勾画时紧紧皱起的眉头，还有他那并不好看甚至有些笨拙的字迹，在草彅刚看来都是梦想的模样。  
他有时会早些到，把出版社的事情一道汇报。有时工作上的事情结束的早，稻垣吾郎会拿出他的作业单独与他讲一讲。  
“你看这里，你应该把这一部分再讲细致些，这是读者想看的部分。”他伏在案上，稻垣吾郎就站在他的身后俯身在他一旁，呼吸的热气就在他的耳边盘旋。“而这部分，就不需要再多讲，一笔带过。”像是有些累，对方拉开了他身边的椅子，坐下，手肘便靠在了他的手臂旁,那从手臂上传来的温度让他几乎无法思考。“细节要用在该用的地方。”稻垣吾郎的声音听上去有些遥远。“草彅桑。”对方唤了他的名字，带着些无奈又有些宠溺。他回过神来：“对不起，刚刚走神了。”  
“工作还是很辛苦吧。先休息一下吧，免得等会儿正式上课瞌睡了。”稻垣吾郎站起来，轻轻地用双手撑了撑他的肩，离开了教室。“给草彅桑倒杯茶吧”他听到稻垣吾郎对秘书说。  
他知道其实他依旧不是那个适合写小说的人，即使是稻垣吾郎，也不能将他从这泥沼中拯救出来，这在对方每次在他的原稿上画满的红笔印记便已能窥出全部的端倪。但在对方提出之前，他不准备退出，因为即使那臂膀对他的困境无能为力，那也是梦想的光芒。稻垣吾郎和写小说，已经无法分离成为了一个东西。当第一次见到那个人站在门口迎接自己时，他就明白了过来。从一开始，他对小说的爱便掺杂了对这个人莫名的向往，自然也有他那明知不可为而为之的固执。好像一件事如果决定了不做成，便始终无法放弃，这样的念头让他在每个工作日的夜晚还是会拿出稿子，再在午夜之前原封不动地放回抽屉。最近他开始能写出一些东西了，但他明白那文字还是那样笨拙而不可救药，但他还是觉得快乐，因为此时，他离小说，离稻垣吾郎，都前所未有的近。他只希望这样的生活能延续得久一点，再久一点。  
前田老师的小说出版之后，稻垣吾郎请了他和前辈一同来和前田老师吃饭。席间的氛围自然是好的，小说一经出版就已热销，也是得奖的热门人选。稻垣吾郎那天晚上对前田老师格外温柔热情了些，让草彅刚莫名有些嫉妒。但他知道，他永远无法写出这样的作品，让稻垣老师对他露出这样欣慰而满足的笑容。  
饭毕众人散去，稻垣吾郎突然拉住了他，“草彅君留一下吧，我们再喝一杯。”他又惊又喜。  
两人便坐在餐桌边，稻垣吾郎倒了两杯红酒。  
“刚君。”

稻垣吾郎第一次读完草彅刚的小说时他就知道，这个人注定无法成为一个小说家。他能写出稀奇古怪的故事，甚至有时会让人大惊失色，但却不会拍手叫绝。  
但他还是把这个人留在了写作教室。这似乎是第一次见到这个年轻人说出他一本小说的名字时，就决定好的事情。那并不是他最负盛名的作品，却是他的挚爱。他不曾想过，十五年后的今天还能被人这样珍惜。  
于是他特别地用心去辅导他，有意无意地靠近他，那种微妙的距离感让他产生了很久以来不曾有的在危险的边缘来回试探却不逾雷池一步的快感。但前田的小说出版了，他还是醒悟了过来，他的工作始终是要培养优秀的作家，而不是怀念曾经的辉煌。那固然是一段美好的时光，那种文字从笔尖毫不费力就可以流淌而出的日子，浪漫得仿佛闪着柔软的光辉。但十五年前这流畅戛然而止之时的痛苦他还记忆犹新。如今的事业是可以一砖一瓦地慢慢堆砌的东西，只需要告诉那些尚能流淌才华的人如何将他们的美丽的文字展示给这个世界。只是他没有想到的是，草彅刚的出现让他产生了再动笔的欲望，这欲望驱使着他去向这个人靠近。  
此时在这寂静的夏夜里，他与草彅刚相对而坐，红酒杯上映着他们的倒影。他唤他，刚君。  
“今晚的月色真好啊。”他转动了面前的红酒杯，两人沉默了一下。“你想过出版你的小说吗？”  
“稻垣老师为何突然这样问？”  
“这个季度的课程结束了，只是想问问。”  
“说老实话，我从没想过能出版小说。”  
他抬起头看着对方，那眼睛定定地看着他，像是一个无底的深渊。  
“如果可以的话，我还能留在稻垣老师身边学习吗？”  
“这个，自然是可以的。”要留住他，他本能地这样需求着，刚刚脑子里所有的理智的思考在此刻都烟消云散。  
“真的吗？”草彅刚站起来，走到他的身边蹲下，用手抚上了他的膝盖。他无法抗拒一样的捧起了对方的脸。“稻垣老师想吻我吗？”  
这句话就像是一阵暴风雨一般席卷了他残存的仅有的一点自制力，他吻了他，任由对方的手挽上了自己的腰，像小动物一样冲进了他的怀抱，那热情将他彻头彻尾地吞噬干净。他们站起来，进了旁边一间屋子。  
他与草彅刚相对跪坐在地上，两人对视着，草彅刚像是触碰易碎的瓷器一般谨慎地取下了他的眼镜，放在了旁边的小桌上。接着对方的手便探上了他轻薄的丝绸衬衫，解开了他最上面几颗紧紧扣住的扣子。接着，那火热的嘴唇从他的胸口一路攀上了他的脖颈再到他的嘴唇。草彅刚有些粗糙的手指将衬衣从他的肩头轻轻地剥去，他能感受到对方的阴茎隔着牛仔裤粗砺的布料膨胀着抵在他的腰腹。于是他用双手扶住了草彅刚的双肩。夏天躺在和室的地板上一定很舒服吧，他边想着边把草彅刚放在那舒适的地板上，褪去了他身上那件诱人的白色T恤。他抚摸着这年轻人的腰腹和胸口，那肌肉的线条优美得似古希腊式雕塑的少年。他将吻轻轻印在对方那也如雕塑般古典的眼窝上，对方的手已迫不及待地拉着他的手到了那牛仔裤的边缘。稻垣吾郎刚刚想要解开了那金属的纽扣，他撞上了草彅刚的眼睛，那眼里燃烧着的欲望的火苗几乎要把他烧成灰烬，他突然迟疑了，停下了手上的动作，彻底地离开了草彅刚的肌肤。他站起来，不理草彅刚那困惑的神色，系好了扣子，背过身去，“还是算了吧，我们不能这样。这样，并不公平。”转身出了房间。  
他在面向庭院的阳台站了一会儿，夏夜里的凉风使他冷静了下来。草彅刚从房里出来，将外套拿着放在腰前，站在离他不远的地方。两人无言，只任夏风在他们之间吹拂。  
他还是转头看了看身边的那个人，那神色黯然的年轻人依旧紧紧地将外套拿在那个位置。“不好受吧。”  
对方抬起头，有些恍惚地发出了一声疑问。  
“过来吧。”他说。  
草彅刚并没有动，他轻轻摇了摇头，走了过去，扯掉了对方手上的外套，解开了刚刚就应该被他解开的纽扣，草彅刚惊讶地看着他，他没有理会，只将对方那滚烫的阴茎解放出来，放在手里，将方才被压抑的欲望欲望释放出来。在精液射在庭园里的草丛里的那一刻，草彅刚发出了一声有些凄厉的叫喊。他松开了手，进屋拿了纸巾擦掉手上的白浊，也递了一张给草彅刚。  
“稻垣老师又为何要这样做？”草彅刚什么都没有做，只是轻轻地问了他一句，却似乎有千斤的重量。  
他转头望着他，那阴茎还露在外面，垂着头，在惨白的月光下。  
“如果不这样，会更难受吧。还是快收拾一下吧。”  
对方有些惨淡地笑了一声，只得把衣服穿好。  
“其实，我知道你想要什么。但我不能。”  
“为什么？”  
“你应当知道。”  
“我成不了小说家了吧，稻垣老师。”草彅刚抬起头，看着天空里的月亮。  
“是的。对不起，可能，我不是一个好的老师吧。”  
“我知道，所以我只是，想以另一种方式靠近老师罢了。如果老师的身体和我的身体结合，那一刻，我就会实现梦想了吧。但老师不会给我这个机会吧。”草彅刚转过头对着他，凄凉地笑了。  
“但这，不应是你的梦想啊。你明白，我也明白，所以我不能这样对待你。对不起，但是，我只能这样做。”  
“嗯。”对方顿了顿，“那我，还是先告辞了吧。多谢稻垣老师这些日子的照顾。”  
草彅刚便转身就走。  
“如果能让你有些安慰的话，我准备开始重新写小说了。”他听到那离开的脚步停了一下，又很快再次响起。他知道，那个人已经离开了。  
我也该睡了。他想。

一年以后，稻垣吾郎最新的小说的原稿放在了草彅刚的桌子上。  
他看着扉页上的，献给K.T.，不禁用手去抚摸那名字。  
这部小说，叫杀死月光。


End file.
